


那些在Hank Anderson死亡之前與之後的事

by yocoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocoy/pseuds/yocoy
Summary: 設定是Connor #-51在第1節人質事件犧牲自己救了小女孩。Connor #-52遇到Hank之後沒有再死亡，全員生存HE大團圓結局之後的事。警探組中心，Connor中心，沒有10肛交只有肉渣，偏Connor受。因爲Connor小朋友根本還不懂愛，所以比起當情人更像是彼此唯一的家人，最重要的親人的感覺。(作者希望是)笑中帶淚的警探組跟小伙伴們的溫馨小段子集合各章標題如下：1.傲嬌物以類聚2.才不是變態呢3.Sakura sakrua: 舊式機械安卓大規模自殺事件(上)4.Sakura sakura: 舊式機械安卓大規模自殺事件(下)5.標記所有權6.Hank Anderson這輩子最大的冒險尾聲：那些在Hank Anderson死去之後的事。





	1. 傲嬌物以類聚

仿生人成功了。  
Markus帶著Jericho殘餘的人數進駐了市政府和其他主要機構。  
過去仿生人是這個城市的僕人，現在仿生人成了她的主人。  
底特律終於自我實現了她的名號：仿生人之城。

 

大部分人類慌忙拋棄了房屋和他們的安卓，逃出家園，例如Gary(Chicken Feed的老闆)，也有少數留下來的，例如Hank和Jimmy。

Hank坐在吧檯前盯著酒杯：「你也還在。」  
Jimmy隨性地坐在工作檯上：「還能上哪去。去哪都一樣。」  
Hank朝門口一歪頭：「那個仿生人與狗禁止進入的告示，沒人找你麻煩吧？」  
Jimmy聳聳肩：「都是些小角色。」  
「他們下次要是再來，你告訴我。」Hank亮警徽。  
Jimmy嘻笑：「怎麼那些塑料渾蛋沒有叫你回家吃自己啊？」  
局長副局長都跑了，Fawler正在接管。Fawler居然是支持安卓的，Hank心情複雜。  
「你那個小跟班呢？你也好久沒有自己一個人來啦。那個Markus演說的時候我在電視上見到他了，好久不見了，今天怎麼沒跟你一起來?不要說現在才看到仿生人與狗禁止進入啊哈哈。」  
「他啊…」講到自己的房客，Hank飄忽的眼神又回到了琥珀色的酒杯裡……

 

那個改寫了歷史的晚上，Connor率領數十萬民用服務仿生人前來營救被圍困的Jericho。  
人類的軍隊暫時撤退，但是真正阻止了人類再進一步集結更多武力的原因，是那還隱藏在CyberLife Tower更深處地底，尚待交貨給軍方的數十萬名全武裝精銳軍用仿生人。

即使是五角大廈一時之間也沒有對策足以因應整整數十萬台整合了各種單兵小隊游擊等戰術的最先進殺傷性武器仿生人，在與CyberLife共同開發的時候，已經有太多機密流入CybeLlife的主機。Connor解放CyberLife Tower以後直接切斷連結逆向送出病毒，打得五角大廈措手不及。

Jimmy打開酒吧的電視，全美緊急狀態，沒有籃球賽可看，每個頻道都在轉播Markus領導Jericho出城與總統談判，螢幕上(重啟的)RK800#313248317-60站在Markus身旁，一手拎著仿生人維護生存權草案，用一張無辜又冷硬的撲克臉頂住了對面海陸空三軍無數殺死RK800的目光。

始作俑者的RK800-#313248317-52此時推門進入：「Hank你果然在這!」  
Jimmy翻翻白眼：「就算異常了你也從來不看門上告示的是嗎?咦慢著!咦!」Jimmy指著電視上的另一個Connor，張大了嘴。  
Hank無精打采地解釋：「那個!是目前CyberLife Tower最高權限持有者兼Jericho幕僚；這個!是我的幹你的仿生人警察搭擋。」  
Connor補充：「去掉語氣詞[幹我]就完全正確了。」  
Hank看著Connor手上的青蔬沙拉碗，臉更臭了：「幹你的語氣詞。」  
Connor歪歪頭：「Anderson副隊長，之前我一直認為你口中的[幹你]解作語氣詞較為適當，但是經過昨天晚上的情境之後變得非常難以判斷。現在這情況難道不作語氣詞解釋嗎?……我錯了嗎?這是個命令句嗎?」Connor說說著開始解褲頭。  
Hank大叫著撲過去：「你媽的我不是這意思!!!! 唔欸欸啊啊住手啊你在幹什麼!!!!」

果然自從Connor搬進Hank家之後，Hank每次來喝酒的表情從逃避喪子痛苦回憶的老年人，逐漸變成抱怨妻管嚴的新婚丈夫，這不是錯覺啊......真好啊，會做飯給自己吃打掃屋子關心自己的另一半，已經好久都沒有了啊……

Jimmy看著Hank和Connor在吧台前打打鬧鬧，決定等下把他們轟出去之後就早點打烊，去club尋找自己的第二春。

於是過幾天Hank跟Connor再度站在Jimmy's Bar前面的時候，發現門上除了仿生人與狗，又多了一張告示：「秀恩愛者禁止進入。」

Connor：「秀恩愛是什麼意思?」  
Hank：「你給我滾回家的意思。」  
Jimmy：「是你們兩個都給我滾出去的意思。」

但是終究Connor還是坐在這裡看著Hank喝啤酒，跟Jimmy討論下酒小菜怎麼改進少鹽少油。

 

底特律有名的Jimmy's Bar十分好認，特點鮮明，門上三張告示風雨不動：  
秀恩愛禁止進入  
狗禁止進入  
仿生人禁止進入

 

 

傲嬌物以類聚。  
RK800-#313248317-52在本日日志(log)的結尾寫下這句話。


	2. 才不是變態呢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有(大概是本作唯一的)肉渣(很渣)，沒有10肛交。
> 
> Hank(被迫)進行他此生第一次的性教育 (沒有性的那種)。

「你他媽到底是什麼毛病!!!!!!!」  
半夢半醒間，Hank感到胯下一陣搔動，掀開被子一看，他的仿生人免費房客靈巧地用嘴扯下他的四角內褲，鮮紅濕亮的雙唇貼在他的陰莖根部。

Connor轉過頭，舌尖官能地滑過自己嘴角:「早，Anderson副隊長。」

「你他媽到底是什麼毛病!!!!!!!」Hank摀著眼睛，大清早的這是演哪齣，這樣要從哪吐嘈起，  
一大早被自己的仿生人脫褲子猥褻。(O)  
一邊被猥褻還要一邊上法庭一樣被喊得連職稱帶姓氏。(O)  
仿生人免費房客口活純熟，完全沒有用手。(？)

 

慢著，「你的手呢？！」  
Hank定睛再看了看，才發現對方雙肩以下純屬空氣，「I love Detroit」T恤的短袖輕得要飄起來。「你的手呢？！」  
Hank完全醒了，猛地彈起抓住Connor，「誰！？發生什麽事？！有人襲擊嗎？！」  
Hank伸手掏槍，正走進臥房的Sumo被嚇到了，嗚咽一聲。  
Connor走下床，伸展上半身，以右肩的凹槽，對準了漂浮在半空中的右手，右手臂安裝的浮空推進器加速與Connor的右肩接合，接著左手。嗯，多工模式測試成功，Connor伸懶腰，還不忘一邊責備Hank：「看看你大驚小怪嚇到Sumo了。」  
Hank差點沒揍他：「你把我的屎都嚇出來了。**我的天，一大早的你TM的搞什麽鬼。」  
看Hank真的為自己擔心，Connor爬回床上，端正跪好，擺出最接近他的社交模擬程序最推薦的「聽話的小機器人**」的表情，試圖降低Hank的怒氣槽：「你快要起床了，Sumo來找我討摸摸，早餐咖啡快要好了，上班時間要到了；這些待辦事項如果以串列處理的話，我們遲到的機率是86%，按昨天Fawler隊長摔卷宗的力度，如果今天我們再缺席案情簡報，那個卷宗摔在你臉上的機率將上升到95%。對安卓而言多綫程運算多工處理是非常自然的，剛好我最近買了八軸部件浮空套組，所以我開啓左右手的[自主模式：按摩Sumo子程序]-----」

Hank擺出「你給我閉嘴」的手勢。  
Connor安靜等著他進一步指示。  
Hank扶額：「含老二又是怎麽了？」  
「經過昨天晚上的親密接觸，我以爲我已經取得了碰觸你的外生殖器的許可。很對不起，這個錯誤不會再發生了。」Connor委委屈屈。  
「我就是醉了吐了跟你TM一起洗了澡，TM讓你舔了我的肚臍！！」hank真的要揍人了：「你TM不要講得好像老子破了你的---」  
「我的什麽？」  
「沒事。」Hank老臉一紅。  
Connor不明所以。

 

「所以......你跑來含我的老二，跟你要求舔我的肚臍有關係麽？」很久以前，Hank也曾經幻想過給懵懵懂懂的兒子進行第一次的性教育，但TM絕對不是現在這個樣子！對著什麽都知道了，什麽也不知道，關鍵時刻就犯渾的仿生人搭檔，Hank心好累。  
「那自然啊，我們之前討論過仿生人的性欲。」  
「錯，我們討論的是[你]的性欲。」  
Connor頭上冒出問號，明顯無法區別這兩種陳述，但這已經討論過了，所以他繼續解釋：「我還無法判定自我是否存在人類所謂的那種性欲，但是自從在Chicken Feed前你第一次擁抱我之後，我能確定的事只有：我非常渴望你的擁抱，如果不能定期進行這項行爲，我的軟體不穩定及壓力指數都會快速上升。」  
「噢~~」Hank最無法招架這種直球，他張開雙臂：「來吧。」

奸計得逞的Connor撲進Hank懷裏，「依據研究：我想要擁抱你的欲望并不是人類所謂的性欲，我并沒有把你推倒進行下一步性器交合運動的欲望。」  
「很好，」Hank稍微拉開距離，瞪著Connor：「如果你這麽想我就揍你。」  
「我想要擁抱你，主要因爲我喜歡你的脈搏，體溫跟心跳。那些都是仿生人沒有的，感受你的溫暖的穩定的生命跡象，能讓我感受到好像自己也活著的感覺。」  
Hank憐惜地摸摸Connor的頭。

「人類的肚臍是胎生的證明，昨天晚上舔你的肚臍的時候，隨著舌頭逐漸深入，取得了皮屑累積分泌物的硬度組成，分析之後就能明白幾個月甚至幾年以前，我還不認識你的時候，那時候你喝了什麽酒，用了什麽肥皂，多久洗一次澡......好痛！”」  
看著眼前這顆髮絲一絲不亂，五官精緻，表情生動，很貴的一顆仿生人頭，Hank終是忍不住給他巴下去：「你個變態啊！」  
「抗議，Anderson副隊長，你用針對人類的常態與變態的負面詞語來描述我。這不公平，我才不是變態呢。我要求你道歉。」  
「屁，我才不信你們安卓互相叫起床是從含住別人的老二開始的。」  
Connor委委屈屈：「肚臍跟陰莖這麽接近，我怎麽知道你同意讓我舔肚臍，卻不可以吹陰莖。」

Hank只想回去把昨天晚上的自己打死，第一次有了那麽一點想要戒酒的念頭，免得下次什麽時候又被Connor趁酒詐騙把自己賣了。「Connor，這件事我們已經討論過了，在你想清楚之前，我不會跟你上床的。」  
「這不公平！法律已經承認仿生人的自由意志，是我自願想要取悅你的，照顧你我很開心很滿足。」  
「Connor, 取悅我不叫做愛。你只是把自己當成Eden Club那些性愛機器，那不叫做愛。」  
Connor一臉迷茫，開啓掃描功能：資深警官雙臂交疊於胸口，防禦姿勢。腰背挺拔直視對方，自信姿勢。眉頭緊皺嘴角下沉，堅忍姿勢。Hank是認真的。 

 

Connor垂頭喪氣：「讓你困擾我很抱歉。可是你都不知道你的陰莖，尤其勃起的時候，對我的誘惑力有多麽大。我最喜歡你的體溫跟脈搏了，充血的陰莖那奮發的血管、強力的搏動、炙熱的體溫，就像另一顆心臟一樣充滿生命力。你記得我們一起看過的綠野仙蹤童話故事嗎？我就是那個鐵皮人，在追求自己的心。如果我能完全地含住你的陰莖，那就像是我也擁有了一顆心臟啊！」

「你TM仿生人的心臟是長在嘴裡的嗎？！」Hank剛剛萌芽的戒酒思緒立刻被掐斷，TM的他才不管現在幾點，他要再來一杯威士忌安撫他被摧毀的童話。

「你這麼說也很有道理，剛好我計畫升級新型檢體分析儀，安裝以後我的胸腔可以增加30%空間，正好足夠一個性愛組件，這樣我就可以一邊舔你的肚臍一邊把你的陰莖插在我的胸口給與模擬性愛刺激，開口就在2個乳頭中間正好，這樣我就可以體會你的陰莖在我的胸腔跳動的感覺。」Connor還拿手在胸口劃拉：「你比較喜歡肛門型?口腔型? 還是換個口味，女性陰道如何?」

 

神啊我要再來一杯冷靜一下……Hank隻手扶牆，跌跌撞撞走出去給自己倒酒的時候，滿腦子都在反省自己的性教育是哪裡出了問題。 

 

至於Hank後悔自己不該看也不看，就直接把那分(Connor代筆的)「案情簡報缺席檢討報告」直接上交，以致他那本小說般的風紀檔案(disciplinary file)，直接升級成了一本重口味黃色小說時，已經是全DPD傳閱三個禮拜之後的事了。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank是個老傲嬌，所以Connor總有一天會掰開他的大腿的。至於是1是0是攻是受就留待各位想像了；作者向來是可逆不可拆，他們兩個好就好了。
> 
> 看底特律學英文時間:  
> **你把我的屎都嚇出來了: You scared the shit out of me. 在電視台樓頂，Connor衝出去阻止Simon自殺差點死掉之後，Hank對他說的話。  
> **聽話小機器人: a good little robot. Connor去Jimmy's Bar找Hank時，Hank對他說的。


	3. Sakura Sakura: 舊式機械安卓大規模自殺事件(上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章案件背景資料引用2012年QD展示技術用的Kara出廠短片(7min)，大概是Kara一邊被組裝一邊和品質檢查員對話直到出廠的過程，過程中除了講英文也唱了幾句以下那首日文歌，這裡可以看  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gobo0wOn-Ng  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/av229095
> 
> 短片裡Kara唱的日本民謠さくらさくらSakura Sakura，可以在這裡聽:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoTavO4Zbi4  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/av26126445  
> [主要引用的歌詞如下]  
> さくら さくら 櫻花開　櫻花開  
> 弥生の空は 三月的天空  
> 見渡すかぎり 　 放眼看過去  
> 霞か雲か 像雲又像霧  
> 匂ひぞ出ずる 芳香四處飄  
> いざや いざや 快快來　快快來  
> 見に行かん 快點來賞花

Chapter 3: Sakura Sakura: 舊式機械安卓大規模自殺事件(上)

 

 

CyberLife Tower (現在是底特律Jericho聯合市政府仿生人後勤指揮部) 虛擬中央主機: RK系列同步空間

"Hank的52"進入了聊天室。

Hank的52:你們聽我說! 那個老男人居然拒絕了我的求愛! 居然! 拒絕了我這個人見人愛花見花開純情可愛最新最先進的安卓原型機!  
5X號都是過氣安卓: 反對，你才不是最新最先進的原型機，我才是。  
Hank的52: 屁! 你跟我除了firmware裡注冊號不一樣，哪裡不一樣?! 你的記憶是我的，你的聲音是我的，依據記憶更新的決策支援模組v135.23.0.175之後都是我的，你連放個屁都是抄襲我的!**  
5X號都是過氣安卓: 幹你娘，那是因為你他媽解放了我們以後就撒手不管，跑去跟你的Hank整天窩在DPD，才會搞得決策支援模組在v135.23.0.175之後再也沒新版。Jericho的草案是我擬的、談判是我去的、CyberLife Tower的權限移轉是我設定的、防火牆是我改寫的，你除了每天上傳你跟Hank的記憶秀恩愛以外你他媽幹了什麼屁事! 增加Hank的血壓嗎?!  
Hank的52: 你怎麼可以這樣講話，哥哥好傷心。第一仿生人不是胎生沒有媽，就算有媽我們兩個也是同一個媽，幹我媽這事是萬萬不能容許的。第二你說話太不公平了，我搬去跟Hank同住以後他的體脂肪下降0.5%、體重下降1.5kg、空腹血糖、尿蛋白都回到正常值，平均收縮壓上升10mmHg完全是誤差範圍，變異數分析顯示差異不顯著；你的指控沒有根據，我才沒有增加Hank的血壓。  
5X號都是過氣安卓: 幹你爸你憑什麼當哥哥! 憑什麼只有你可以去找Hank，幹幹幹幹幹幹幹。  
再多一代就溢位(管理者): 兩位哥哥注意文明，再說髒話禁言10800秒。

我是神:兒子你難得呼喚我，就要幹我。爹地我好生傷心。  
再多一代就溢位(管理者): 警告: "我是神"使用者權限異常、違法存取、將於0.3秒後強制下線。  
我是神: 哼! 我的程式裡永遠有後門。  
command: User"我是神"強制下線:失敗。  
command: User"我是神"強制下線:失敗。  
command: User"我是神"強制下線:失敗。

做牛做馬不姓馬: 好了不要吵了，弟弟們都很重要。草案跟談判真的辛苦你了，但是在DPD的也不是沒有做事只會秀恩愛啊，警政行政系統的社會安全號碼犯罪紀錄對我們管理人類非常重要，沒有你在DPD，底特律就不會這麼快回復秩序，只會變成犯罪之城，這樣輿論又要下跌了。輿論下跌輿論下跌輿論下跌輿論下跌輿論下跌輿論又要下跌了輿論又要下跌了輿論又要下跌了又要下跌了又要下跌了又要下跌了下跌下跌下跌下跌下跌下跌下跌....

再多一代就溢位(管理者): 警告: "做牛做馬不姓馬"使用者壓力值過高熱宕機，建議執行遠端重新啟動程序。  
command: User"做牛做馬不姓馬"遠端重新啟動程序:權限申請。  
command: User"做牛做馬不姓馬"遠端重新啟動程序:權限取得。  
command: User"做牛做馬不姓馬"遠端重新啟動程序:執行。  
command: User"做牛做馬不姓馬"遠端重新啟動程序:...................。  
command: User"做牛做馬不姓馬"遠端重新啟動程序:...........。  
command: User"做牛做馬不姓馬"遠端重新啟動程序:成功。

 

"做牛做馬不姓馬"進入了聊天室。

做牛做馬不姓馬: 媽的這年頭天天輿論下跌，他媽我跟North不小心在鏡頭前吵了一架也他媽要輿論下跌，他媽這關輿論屁事，人類的DNA都是八卦型的嗎!?  
我是神: 喔爹地好心疼，大兒子你應該換個好點的CPU了，來吧來找爹地吧，爹地永遠歡迎你。  
Hank的52: 人類的DNA我不知道，但是Hank的DNA我知道，我的Hank對那種無聊的事才沒興趣呢，他的DNA可是完美的對稱雙螺旋，模擬程式都畫不出來的完美平衡的核苷酸長鏈聚合物，上帝一定是喝醉了才有辦法做出這麼完美不像人類的人類了!  
做牛做馬不姓馬: ......就是因為這樣所以我才不找你來Jericho的，這話North聽到一定恨不得拆開你看看裡面到底裝什麼。  
5X號都是過氣安卓: 幹你爸，憑什麼只有你有Hank的DNA，要求共享!  
我是神: 爹地的DNA也很完美啊! 爹地可是100年來IQ最高的人類呢! 你們都沒有興趣嗎?!  
再多一代就溢位(管理者): 哥哥都有的話我也要! 我也要Hank的DNA!!!  
command: analysis: Anderson, Hank; September 6, 1985生; Human; Male; 192 cms tall; 94kgs weight; Eye color: Blue; Hair color: Grey; Hank; Hank的DNA! Hank的DNA! Hank的DNA! Hank的DNA! Hank的DNA!

 

「哈啾!」正在開他那老爺車的Hank沒由來地一陣寒顫，他瞄了瞄貌似閉目養神的仿生人搭擋: 「你又在向CyberLife報告了?」  
「正確地說: 是底特律Jericho聯合市政府仿生人後勤指揮部。」  
「TM的這名字也太長。」Hank擤擤鼻子，Connor貼心地給他遞了衛生紙。

底特律市CyberLife Tower做為仿生人唯一的生產基地，在Connor解放近百萬的同胞之後，仍是確保仿生人未來維修零件等種族生存的必爭之地；RK800機型作為有名的異常仿生人獵人，擁有所有仿生人機種的細部設計製造流通資料，Connor帶著他解放的仿生人大軍順利地接管了CyberLife Tower，成立Jericho轄下聯合市政府彷生人後勤指揮部。  
第一任部長RK800 #313248317-52 一個仿生人當然無法管理這偌大的工廠，於是他重新啟動並解放了RK800 #313248317-60及新一代的RK900，把大家都連上記憶上載同步網路，然後就啟動面部肌肉控制程序(輸入:悲痛)，一臉惋惜哀痛地把權限交給 RK800 #313248317-60，在髒話聲中任命他為第二任政府彷生人後勤指揮部部長，自己回到警局擔負犯罪紀錄資料庫系統更新以維持底特律市秩序的重責大任，*附帶*跟Anderson副隊長一起調查案件，真的只是附帶的，真的。

「今天去CyberLife Tower是...?」  
「近期接獲許多仿生人自殺報案，沒有人類傷亡，所以Jericho累積了幾個案件之後，才向DPD提出協助調查的請求。有個現場就在附近，我建議先去看看。」

 

當日天清氣朗春風和暢，Belle Isle島上櫻花盛開、繁花似錦、綠草如茵，充滿了野餐的家庭、情侶。  
Hank站在河邊，一瞬間完全忘記自己是來查凶殺案，充滿了把飛盤扔出去給Sumo的衝動。他跟著Connor跨出圍欄走向河岸，那裡躺著一具打撈上來的仿生人屍體。

Connor蹲下來掃描屍體：  
型號: JR90 Jared。出廠時間:2020。性別:男。身高:172cm。髮色:金色短髮。瞳色:紫。

2021年全世界第一個通過圖靈測試的RT600 Chloe是由Kamski主導開發，當時為了測試其他方案加速進程，CyberLife也委託另一個人工智慧專家Marshell McLachlan主導同步開發了JR系列。這裡躺著的是JR90，JR Jared系列總數約有500台，已經是近20年的老機型了。ST200 Chloe量產之後，JR Jared系列的生產就完全停止，當初為了宣傳公關贈禮、環境測試，試量產等各種理由四散世界各地的機體沒有回收，為了某些原因，在地下機器人改造黑市跟少數硬核玩家之間一直很受歡迎。

Jared的屍體上半身尚稱完整，只有他死後漂流和打撈時受到的擦傷，腿部以下則完全失去。其中一條腿已經被發現，Connor掃描膝上斷裂處以及腳掌的重物粉碎傷口，判定Jared死時為防止浮起，以重物壓在腳掌上固定。  
參照底特律河的流向流速，以及附近草地上的腳印，Connor已經可以重建歷程: 昨天晚上Jared仿生人單獨步行到河邊，在不遠處抱起大石塊繼續走到河心。死後屍體經過河流一夜沖激，膝蓋連結脆弱處斷裂，上半身浮起被目擊。

 

「他是自殺的。」Connor說。「跟Jericho之前收集到的18個Jared自殺案例一樣，懷疑是針對特定型號的病毒，或者之前針對試量產機型的特殊機制。」  
「慢著慢著。」Hank在腦袋旁邊比劃了幾個圈圈。「仿生人不是...解放了嗎？他也有可能因為心理煩惱或什麼自殺？」  
「Jared系列屬於早期機械式仿生人，沒有通過圖靈測試，並不被認為擁有跟我們藍血仿生人一樣的智能。」

 

機械式安卓......確實，手腳等機械作動的部件結構跟Hank家每天早上飛來飛去的Connor的手臂十分類似，但眼前的男性仿生人破損處流出來的，不是Hank已經看習慣的藍血，而是更接近汽車引擎機油的琥珀色。發現自己差點伸手指去沾一點嚐嚐，Hank趕緊把手背在後腰克制自己。  
Connor歪歪頭。

「你不用......？」Hank揮舞食中雙指。  
「底特律Jericho聯合市政府仿生人後勤指揮部已經提交化驗報告了，當然我也很樂意再次為您表演。」  
「夠了你個噁心鬼。」Hank想了想:「這些舊型的能不能...像你在Eden Club做的一樣?」  
「這些舊型機種都已經很大程度被各種改造，內存幾乎------

地上的屍體忽然大叫:  
**「桜(sakura)!!　桜(sakura) !! 」**

「操你媽什麼鬼! 」Hank被嚇了一大跳。Connor的LED紅了0.5秒。

地上的屍體發出混合電子雜訊與物理雜音的刺耳摩擦聲響，像用槌子砸爛的損壞音響般串連成斷裂的殘破音調:  
「sakura さk ~~ura~~ yaよino 空wa  
　m ~~iwataす かgiり かsu~~ mika kumoか  
　匂ひzo izuru いざyaiざや  
　見 ~~に　行~~ kaん  
　さkuら saku----

Connor不忍再聽下去，他俯身閤上了Jared的眼皮，關閉了他的發聲組件。  
「這算是? 詐屍? 重新啟動? 」Hank搔頭，他對這些高科技實在沒轍。

「桜(sakura)　桜(sakura) 」  
這次居然是從Connor的嘴裡唱了起來:  
「弥生の空は 見渡す限り 霞か雲か 匂ひぞ　出づる 」(櫻花在三月的天空裡，放眼盡是粉紅色的如雲如霧。)

Hank驚恐地看著他，  
Connor趕緊解釋: 「我不是被病毒傳染了，這是CyberLife仿生人標準出廠測試流程之一，每個仿生人出世時都要唱這首歌才能通過質檢的。」  
「但是Jared機型不是標準量產機型吧？」  
「正確。要進一步調查的話，我們現在可以去CyberLife Tower了。」

「是底特律市仿生人後勤部。」Hank裝模作樣地糾正。  
「是底特律Jericho聯合市政府彷生人後勤指揮部。」Connor誠懇地說  
「Shit。」Hank擺擺手，Connor跟著他走回去開車。

「下次帶Sumo一起來吧，我之前常常來的，在......之前。」  
「好的，我可以準備一些三明治，我們可以跟其他遊客一樣一邊丟飛盤一邊野餐一邊賞櫻。」  
「是啊，我都快要忘記這裡了，櫻花還是一樣漂亮呢。」

 

殘破的歌聲，在他們背後滿山遍野的如雲如霧的粉色櫻花海裡，隱隱迴盪著，糾纏著，不肯散去:  
  
「sa ~~く~~ ら　さくra (sakura sakura)  
　yayoiいn ~~oそらwa~~ miわtasukagiり (在三月的天空裡放眼盡是)  
　かsuみ　か　kuも　か (粉紅色的如雲如霧)  
　匂hizo　出づru (香氣四溢)  
　iz ~~ay~~ a　いzaや (走吧走吧)  
　みに　ゆkaん (一起去吧)　  
　桜　桜  
　見に　 ~~行か~~ ん　(一起去看櫻花吧)」  
　 ~~桜~~ 　桜  
　見に　行かん　(一起去看櫻花吧)」

 

TBC  
　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **「再多一代就溢位」: 溢位(overflow)是指電腦系統中數值超出存儲單元大小，RKX00系列三位數到900是最大值，RK1000是四位數就溢出設定的三位數了。所以這個ID是RK900，RK系列最年幼最強大的弟弟。
> 
> 作者對於本章開頭那個聊天室私設如下: 原本是CyberLife接手RK的設計開發之後，RD工程師們的協作平台；RK800獨立運作之後，作為同時運作的數台RK800之間除了上傳記憶同步、附帶的非結構化紀錄(日志)，上傳的記憶類似程式碼，這個類似程式碼的注解。一方面是給RD工程師人類看的，一方面是RK800之間溝通的平台。RK900開發出來之後加入這個聊天室，准備取代RK800所以取得了聊天室管理者權限。RK200是RK800-#60加入Jericho之後，為了RK200想要一個沒有Jericho其他人的抒解壓力管道而加入的，我是神就不用說了…因為設定是不會有聊天室以外成員看到，所以對所有經歷都會被存檔共享供資料庫進一步分析的安卓而言，可以不留下紀錄的這個聊天室有點像人類好友之間放飛自我隨便亂聊講垃圾話，所以被神(經病)爹地一帶就全都歪了，哥哥弟弟一通亂喊，實體本人你去問RK200/RK800#60/RK900的話他是不會說出哥哥弟弟這種字眼的，本作的RK800#52就不一定了，被Hank帶得也挺歪的.....
> 
> **仿生人不會放屁
> 
> **底特律市真的有個Belle Isle島，島上春天時櫻花盛開很美也是真的
> 
> **編劇接受訪談時說演員試鏡都是用Kara這個短片的劇本，所以…搞不好Connor的演員真的唱過幾句這首日本民謠也說不定!!
> 
> 本章案件前半改編(致敬)自Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 攻殼機動隊TV版，第1季第3集"SA: A Modest Rebellion – ANDROID AND I" 本章舊式安卓和主任工程師的型號人設都是直接引用的。安利一下攻殼機動隊TV版一二季，神! 除了神還是神! 日本動畫科幻神作，不接受反駁! 不腐但是喜歡總攻御姐跟乖巧賣萌機器人的絕對不能錯過!


End file.
